<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La réalité blesse by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731410">La réalité blesse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing]<br/>[Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]</p><p>Les pensées de Loki lorsqu'il apprend la vérité sur sa naissance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La réalité blesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 4. Pas d'autres défis.<br/>Texte sur le film Thor.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors, il n'est pas le fils du roi. Il est un monstre. Ce monstre que tous les enfants Asgardiens apprennent à craindre, lorsqu'ils sont encore au sein de leur mères, avant de surmonter leur peur en jouant à les tuer. Il n'est que cela.</p><p>Un Jötunn.</p><p>Un monstre à la peau bleu.</p><p>Il n'est pas le prince, il est l'abomination gardant la princesse.</p><p> </p><p>La réalité blesse. Il l'a toujours su. C'est pour ça, qu'il manie avec soin les mensonges. Car eux, sont doux. Avec eux, il peut se tisser une vérité, qui n'appartient qu'à lui, qui le rend heureux. Avec ses mensonges, il est un prince, futur roi, ou plus proche conseiller de ce dernier. Il règne sur Asgard, protège son peuple, ramène la gloire des jours passé sur sa cité. Il fait la fierté de sa mère, de son père. Les gens lèvent les yeux vers lui, et l'acclament. Il est aimé, soutenu, adulé. Il est Loki Odinson, d'Asgard.</p><p>Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce ne sont que des mensonges, d'odieux mensonges. Il n'est rien. Juste un bâtard adopté pour être un gage de paix. Un être qui a autant d'importance que les quelques gouttes d'encres au bas d'un traité. Il n'est qu'un monstre, un être odieux dont personne ne veut. Il n'est que Loki Laufeyson, de Jötunheim.</p><p>Et ses rêves sont poussières.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>